Por siempre Enchanted
by Belle Quest
Summary: Alexandra live a happy life when suddenly her real nightmares befalls on her. She's now doesn't believe in fairy tales or a happy ending in life or altleast in hers anymore. She is now embarking a journey to a life she never fathom until now.


Alright, I suddenly have this crazy idea to make another story. I'm so sorry if this had turn out bad. I really have a problem with my past tense and present tense. Lol. Anyway. Please review. Hit that blue button, okay? Gracias…Oh, yeah by the way, the title of this story means forever enchanted in Spanish.

**Por siempre Enchanted**

_**Chapter 1**_

Alexandra or Alex has a happy life. Her family consists of a father, Lord Charmont, a mother, Lady Kathleen, two sisters, Lady Hanna and Lady Flora and not to forget, her two elder brother, Lord Kyle and Kevin, a twin as a matter of fact. Her two sisters are bright and cheerful maidens and his two brothers are quite the same except they are very mischievous. Well, Alexandra is a young and beautiful maiden, who has a rare taste of fighting and culinary at the same time. In another word, she is different from any other maiden but her appearance never deceives her. She has a long black ashen hair, a green jade eye and bright cream-peach skin. She has a perfect figure which often other maidens dream of. She doesn't have many friends though because of her behaviour is consider as rather inappropriate. Her interests of fighting and playing with the commoners, poor children were a disgrace of other nobles but not her parents, though. Her parents have a lovely kind heart. Because of this, other girls who envy her stayed away from her while most of the boys only like to take advantage of her heart. And yet, she has a normal life with a few friends and a lovely family who love her

There is a saying that life is like a fairy tale and there is always a happy ending in every story and tales even in realities. For all my life, 17 years as a matter of fact, I kept on believing that I will live a happy life and live happily ever after but instead everything have toppled upside down in just one night.

It hit me hard on one of my most melancholy moments where I sat chin in my knee, feeling too shock, sad and distress to shout or to cry. The heavy rain on a dark night poured on me, giving the reason to soak wet but I was to stiff and grave on the incident which has just befall on me. It was the darkest moment in my life which gave the biggest impact through out your life.

Since that has occurred on me, I have now doubt that life is like a fairy tales. I rather not make myself believe that one day, I will be rescue or save by a knight in shining armour or a prince to rescue me in my moment of needs.

Do believe in me that I have my own reasons to not believe in it anymore. If you have been through what I have been through, it could change your life instantly too as it had change mine entirely. Sometimes I feel lost like it is the end of the world for me. I have the ones that I dearly love, who dearly care for me back in all their lives. I have lost a sheltered home, where I use to have their shoulders to cry on, family that is. And now, I come to the root of conclusion, the reason of me not to believe in a happy ending life is that I have no such ending in mine.

_Flash back._

It was the happiest day of my life. We are moving to a big castle, which is situated in a far country in Frell. I wasn't to depress about the news on the count of I don't have so much to miss here. I have a very few friends but yet, I would probably miss the commoner here. They treat me as the way I am, not like any other nobles. Yes, I would miss them very much. By the way, our new home will probably best describe in an abandoned, remote place near the borders of Kyria. The castle is humongous. There are thousands of room, hundreds of secret passages even some dark dungeons, which also commonly known as the torture room there.

According to Father, the reason of us, moving there was because his family has inherited the castle thousands of years before. His ancestors were the Duchess of Frell which means, he has a royal blood in him. Now I know why his real name was Lord Charmont. He was named after a powerful king, not so long time ago. He had ruled the kingdom wisely with fairness and just. I have known it because he has made the country as it is today, a peaceful and a happy kingdom. Crimes are rarely being done here. His stories still live on today as his wisdom and just was pat down to his generation after him, the king today.

By the time we arrived at the castle, we were welcomed by a queer man, dressed in a dark blue coat. He showed or in another word gave us a tour to the whole castle, well, not entirely but only half of it.

It was almost pass midnight when we arrived at the 13th floor which is the half floor of the whole castle. My father insisted us to go to bed for an early start tomorrow. Nobody had notice this but Father suddenly slipped something into my hand. It was a necklace. It holds this small leaf which has been preserved. I remember it as it was just a dream. The necklace was supposed to be rare. Before we went our separate ways to go to our bedrooms, the queer man gave this weird smile. I felt weird and rather uneasy about it but I was too tired to care. And with nothing but a candle in my hand, I slipped to a room at the farthest corner of the 13th corridor.

Suddenly, a thunder struck outside. The whole castle was shaking and shook with a loud noise as if it was stroke by a powerful lightning it self. I woke from my sleep with a start. I look at the old grandfather clock beside the bed and it shows that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. The rain was pouring heavily outside. I decided that I was about to go to bed again until I heard a scream. I was shocked and scared at the same time but I urge my self to go outside to investigate. The moment I sat my foot outside the door, I heard another scream. It was Mother's!

I ran and search in every room for my family. I ran with lots of tears in my eyes without realising that there was a figure in front of me. I hit my head hard and past out

I woke up late to find out that there was blood all over me. It was not my blood but it was my family's'. There were bodies of Father, Mother and my siblings all around me. I screamed with all my heart and ran down the staircase.

By the time I found the big entrance, I rushed and went straight to the village. The rain was pouring so hard until I slipped into the mud a couple of times. By the time I saw a big mansion nearby; I quickly knock on the door. It was answered by an old man in his nightgown. I was lucky because he was kind enough to help me, the stranger even though it was in the middle of the night. I blurted what had happened and the man woke up all the villagers.

By the time they arrived, the bodies were gone. There was no trace of any body there except the blood stain on the floor. I was shock and speechless. Even the queer man had vanished. Everybody had looked for him. Lastly, the villagers told me that the castle was hunted for so many years before. They prayed and comfort me. A couple of minutes later they all left me for awhile. I need that time alone. I was shocked, angry, confused, and sad and frustrated, all at the same time. There is a voice inside of me that tells me that this was all a dream but unfortunately it wasn't. It was all true. I know my heart was already crushed into a millions of pieces. I don't think it could be mend anymore.

I slowly left the castle and went to the entrance. I can't move another step and suddenly fell down on my knee. The blood stain was still on my night shirt. I was mourning for a bodiless death of my family. The rain has soaked me so wet but I didn't care, didn't care anymore. Now, I am all alone in this world. It was bad enough to know that you can't see you your family for the last time, even to have the chance to see their body. Their death was a mystery. But the worst thing of all, I never have the time to say goodbye, not even a last kiss, or to hear the last laugh.

I clutched the valuable necklace and gave an oath to pay back for death my family.


End file.
